Not the Typical Love Story
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: (Chapter 3) Nothing about Jason was typical. Cassie should have known that but she loves him just the same. Cassie/Jason
1. Different

**A/N: NO LONGER A ONESHOT.  
**

**Jason's perspective**

**Warning: strong language from Jason.**

* * *

**Different  
**

* * *

Okay, so to get to the point straight, he's supposed to be studying and listening to his new "tutor" and blah blah blah but it's so damn hard. He's literally been back to life for two months and everyone expects him to forgive and forget and be the little good school boy like his older "brother." That's basically crap to him. He had been tortured and fucking touched by the Joker. No amount of therapy could help him get over that. The worse part is his tutor is two years younger than him and she has a thing for his "younger" brother. It's _nice_ to know that the second you die they replace you just like that.

He hates him - "Timmy." Tim was everything that Jason wasn't - everything that Bruce wanted and hoped Jason to be. How do you think he feels? That a week after he died they replaced him with a better version and give Tim the role. When Jason became Robin, he had to wait for months for Bruce to allow him the title. It wasn't fair. Nothing in his life was.

So how can you blame him for not paying attention?

You can't take someone seriously when they're younger than you and they're teaching you stuff.

It doesn't work that way.

He's focusing on her though if that counts for something. She's very unattractive. Her hair is black and messy - it hits to her chin - and she has bowl cut bangs. And god she has on these ridiculous pair of glasses that are three times too big for her - just like her clothes. Her clothes are ridiculously baggy and dirty that they make her look like a boy. She doesn't even have a nice set of legs even. She's more of an oddly shaped beanpole but she's kind of cute (just a little) - she's not exactly the best looker around but she has these eyes and he kind of likes them.

"So do you get it?" she asked, looking up at him from the textbook.

He sits up properly momentarily and props his elbows on the table. "Huh? Yeah sure."

"Well, what don't you get?"

"Everything."

"Oh, well where do you want to start?" she asked.

She's very nice too. Like real nice. He had been purposely not listening to her (well partly) and yet he hadn't struck a nerve. "Chapter one," he says, mocking her tone.

She nodded. "Okay," she gives him a smile. "Tell me when I'm boring you and I can think of something."

Seriously, no one can be _this_ nice. Not even his teachers - and they were _Harvard _graduates and child psychiatrists that were paid a hefty amount of money to tutor him were able to stand him. No one did. He was pretty sure that was the reason why Bruce enlisted him into so many clubs and ...maybe he should have fun with her. He waits once she gets in a lesson with explaining about chemistry or something - or was it English? He was barely listening. "So you're Wonder Girl?" he asks even though it was obvious by the logo on her shirt. "Wonder Woman's protegee?"

"Yes," she said calmly.

"Really?" he asks, leaning back in the wooden chair. He puts his legs on the table because he knows how much Alfred hates it. "Aren't you supposed to be well I don't know be _hot_?"

She blushed automatically. "Oh um...

"I literally thought you were a guy the first time I saw you."

"Oh-

"It's nothing personal," he smirked at her. "It's just that Wonder Woman and the first Wonder Girl, they're real _babes_ and you're...well you're...you have a _fantastic _personality," he gave her big thumbs up.

"Jason," her voice cracked. He could see that her eyes are watering and he feels like he hit her. Jason frowned. Sometimes he's an asshole. Okay, he's an asshole, a super asshole. He didn't mean to go that far. "Let's just focus on Geometry."

"I didn't mean it," he said quickly. "I was just trying to get you to scream at me and I'm sorry."

Cassie looked at him and blinked. "It's alright. Let's just forget about it."

"Why are you so nice?" he's being bold again. He doesn't really stop and think. He likes to live in the moment.

"There's nothing wrong with being nice," she laughed. "You say it like it's a crime."

"Because people are only nice when they want something."

"Well I'm not."

"Aren't you getting paid for this - babysitting me?"

She shook her head.

"Are you being forced."

She chuckled. "No."

"So you like me then, do you?" he knows that it's not true. He knows very well that she likes Tim - everyone knew but he still asks because to him it felt right for some damn reason.

"No," she says it straightforward.

"You're very weird," he said flatly, sitting right back up.

She smiles and it makes him smile too. "I'll take that as a compliment. I rather be weird than be just like everyone else."

"Me too- Hey, I take it back. You're very pretty," he said quickly.

"You don't have to say that."

"You are," he insisted.

"I know that I'm not pretty like the other girls but I really don't care," she shrugged. She looked unaffected by it and it's ironic because he almost made her cry because he made fun of her appearance. "If people are going to judge me by how I look, I don't want to do anything with them. I don't care how people look. I'll be nice to them either way."

"Well I think you're pretty," he declared. Yeah, he knows he's sort of bipolar in a way. He changes his mind all the time. He tries to start a conversation with her - an actual conversation, not all this school shit but she ignores him and continues to teach him the stupid lesson. He's staring at her again. He's trying to figure out the shape of her body underneath her clothes. It's really hard when she has on pounds and pounds of clothing that were three times her size. He realizes then that the last time he got laid was a week before he died. That was a long time for him."Hey," he blurts out. "Do you want to have sex?" he asked her. He wants to do this for her and not for him. She likes Tim and it's sad because he doesn't feel the same way and Jason couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Tim was a freaking loser and yet she wasn't even good enough for him. Jason couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Sure she's not model material but she was sweet.

She blushed. "Sex?"

"Do you even know what sex is?" he snorted. Man, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.

"Yes -WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What does it look like?" he said as he stripped off his school shirt. He doesn't care that they were in the library room in the mansion. He doesn't care if he get caught even. "I'm taking off my clothes so we can have sex."

"Put your clothes back on," she covered her eyes.

He stopped at the button of his pants. "Wait," he was stunned. "You don't want to have sex with _me_?"

"NO!" she raised her voice. "Just put on your clothes."

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" That never happened before to him. Every girl wanted to have sex with him and to be rejected by _her_, that was an insult. He's a sexy bastard, if he said so himself (and he is a sexy bastard, a very, very sexy bastard). It's messed up because he was trying to do her a _favor. _It wasn't like he wanted to fuck her for just because. It was out of the kindness of his heart.

She uncovered her eyes and raised her eyebrow. "Are you serious? Here? In this place? I barely know you and I'm young!"

"Answer my question." He wanted to tell her that she should be grateful he offered himself to her but he doesn't.

"I'm not interested."

He wasn't even interested her but it makes him frustrated because what's not to like about him? He's gorgeous and he knows it. Even older women wanted him. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," she said calmly.

"Then why don't you want me to fuck you?"

"I like someone else."

Hearing her say that pisses him off. It makes him so mad that he stops convincing her and he starts to put on his clothes back on."Who? Tim?" his voice was cold. "He doesn't even like you. He told me how much he thinks you're ugly and should take a hint that he isn't into you."

"You're ly-ing."

He wasn't. She's hurt and upset - he screwed up again - he doesn't like seeing any girl like this - heartbroken. He wants to have sex with her right now and fuck her senseless to a point she forgets everything he told her. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am not," he said casually to her. "But whatever it may be, Tim's not worth it. It's not like he's some freakin' trophy. He's a fucking priss. He's boring. Bland. A seven year old girl eating a sandwich is manlier than him. He's not worth it."

She went silent. He doesn't say anything but watches her quietly pack up her things and books. It's like a slap in the face to him.

"Tomorrow night is the annual Wayne Gala," he broke the silence.

"I know," she swallowed.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah," she said. "Diana and Bruce are good friends so yeah, I have to."

"Well you be my date for it then."

Cassie looked up at him.

"Go with me. Be my date - I mean can you accompany me?" he asked, trying to be polite. He wasn't used to this - asking a girl out properly. Girls usually jumped on him and literally gave him a lap dance but she didn't. She wasn't like other girls. Maybe that was why he was so frustrated. She wasn't like the others. She didn't go crazy for him. "You don't even have to dress up," his speech became a little uneven. "You could be just like this and I'll wear shittier clothes so people would turn their heads at me and bitch around at me."

A slight smile appeared on her face and a quiet laugh escaped her lips. "Okay."

* * *

He looked for her at the Gala but he couldn't find her. He tried - honestly he tried. He spent hours searching for her - every little nook and cranny - but he couldn't find her. Maybe...she stood him up. Not that he was surprised. She rejected his offering yesterday of having sex with him - and no one ever does that. _Ever._ It was unheard of. Jason sighed and sat down at an empty table. He pulled at his shirt collar and groaned. Alfred forced him to wear a suit. No matter how many years go by, he would never get used to this - the monkey suit - this lifestyle - this life.

So to wrap it all out, maybe he does_ kind_ of like her. Okay maybe he does like her a lot. She's the only person that treats him like a person - not some charity case or freak show. Sure she's not gorgeous but she's sort of cute (sort of) and she speaks her mind. And it kind of explains why he wanted to have sex with her. But she likes Tim and it's so messed up because Tim's not even half the man he is.

"Hi", a voice calls for him.

He looks up and finds a girl standing in front of him. He couldn't help but blink several times because she's wow - drop dead gorgeous. She has light skin, pretty baby blue eyes, and long, pale blonde hair in ringlets. Half her hair is up and there's white tiny flowers in her hair. She's wearing a long black strapless dress - it had a sweetheart neckline and it was cut open in the back. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"No thanks, " he said. "I kind of have a date."

"Jason," she breathed. "Be serious, please." She raised her eyebrow at him and blinked.

He's studying her - her lashes are very long and thick - coated in mascara and lined thinly with eyeliner. She has nice eyelids - it was weird to say but he called them as it is. It's the type of eyelids that are deep and hallowed and her eyelids look really nice with the creamy, shimmery taupe eyeshadow she has on right now. He squinted -those eyes. He knows those eyes. "Cassie?" he asked, still uncertain if it was her. She looked different, very, very different.

She laughed. "Who do you think it was?"

"Hey," he shrugged. "I'm not used to you wearing lipstick and all." And she's wearing red lipstick - this deep red, cerise-vermillion blood shade - his favorite color.

She blushed. "Oh."

"You look nice though," he said, standing up. "H-

"I'm sorry for being late," she blurted. "Diana and I had to deal with some robbers along the ride," she laughed.

"It's alright but you didn't have to dress up for me" - although it made him feel happy. "I thought we were going as messy and shitty."

She smiled. "Well I know you were going to be photographed and that Bruce wouldn't let you go around in your bathrobe so I figured to look presentable."

"I would have gone around in my underwear if they let me," he grinned. Actually, he did once - or a couple of times."Is that your real hair color?"

"Yeah," she said as it was nothing. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're looking at me funny."

"Nothing, you just look nice." _More than nice._

"Well this is how I usually look like," she shrugged.

"Really?" he was surprised. "Well you should look like yourself more often. Maybe you can win a certain bird's heart."

"Thanks," her eyes beamed.

"You want to leave this place and have sex?"

She shook her head and laughed. "You're a pig."

* * *

**_To be Continued..._  
**

* * *

**A/N: THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER UP  
**


	2. Something

**A/N: so I didn't expect to continue this oneshot but I got a request from BabyBirdSilverJay for a Sweetest Friend Oneshot and the oneshot fitted with "Not the Typical Love Story." **

**Rated: M**

* * *

**Something**

* * *

It's a pain in the ass for him to act civilized when his girlfriend is tutoring him. Technically, she's not his girlfriend by _her_ terms but he's been chewing and eating her lips and face for weeks that the label just fits. And they've been going out to for a while - she says they're not dates but it has to mean something if they're spending time outside the stuffy mansion and _alone_. He's trying though - to pay attention, he means. He knows he supposed to be listening and that it's important and all that shit but give him some slack. He's trying, honestly he's trying but it's hard when she's so freaking sexy. Almost as sexy as him. And he's pretty sexy too. She's there, looking so sexy that he wants to slide everything off the table and fuck her there, just like that. He knows it's wrong when she's giving her time to him to raise his D's...or are they F's? - anyways, and it wouldn't matter anyways because she won't let him go anywhere but first base - or half of first base. She didn't let him kiss her until a month and he knows it's going to be _ages_ for him to tap her. Jason sighed and forced himself to pay attention to the lesson - he doesn't even know if it's about history or Spanish. It wasn't like she's a bad teacher or anything, it's just that he can never pay any damn attention to anything if it wasn't interesting. He's sitting in his chair, his mouth twitching for a cigarette. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly made his way up. He's staring at her with that cocky look in his eyes."I'm more interested in studying you," he mused.

"You know you're going to fail the ninth grade, _again,_ if you continue to be like this," she said casually.

He smirked. He knows he should care but he's really happy that she stopped talking about whatever he was supposed to learn. "Is it break time already?"

She nodded, giving him a rice ball. She's sort of like the Food channel or something because every day, the snacks she gave him were different and from different countries. Not that he minded though. The foods were interesting and good.

"Thanks babe," he said, taking a bite of the snack.

"I'm serious though. Jason you have to pay attention or you're going to fail. Why do you even have me tutor you if you're not going to try?"

With a full mouth of rice and ume (ume was a soured, pickled plum), "Because I thought it was going to be sexy times with my girlfriend."

She turned red but brushed it off."I'm not your girlfriend."

That kinda hurt him but he shrugged.

"I'm not going to let you fail, Jason." She knew if she quit tutoring him, no other tutor would even care about him or even try with his reputation of scaring every tutor. He's giving her that look - the irritated, hopeless frown. Cassie ignored the look and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I won't okay? You're going to the tenth grade with me."

He swallowed the rest of his rice ball and wiped the oil on his jeans. They weren't designer jeans so he didn't care - not that he would care if they were. "You know, I respond to rewards," he raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a devious smirk. "Like for every good grade I get...a _reward."_ He winked at her.

"I don't like the so-und of th-a-at," she stuttered.

He still wanted to have sex with her and he really wants to have sex with her before he dies again. He knows he's going to die young from his smart mouth and he wants to have sex with her before he's dead for good this time. "Come on," he urged, with a crooked a smile. He knows he must have sounded like a pervert or something but it wasn't his fault. She's so conservative that she's practically a nun. She's so pretty though and it turned him on, real bad. "It'll give me motivation to do better." Before she could protest, he kissed her. He yanked her on to his lap and slams his tongue into her mouth."Please, Cass?" he begged.

"What do you want?" her voice was slipping while her hands were tightening their grip on his shoulders. When he kisses her, he _really_ kisses her that she forgets what they were doing and she gets very soft on him.

His hands grip on the sides of her waist and he's rolling her along his erection. It felt great too. He really wants to have sex with her right now. "Like," he whispered to her, kissing her neck. It's sort of funny because the adults approve of him with Cassie. They think that she's a good influence on him or something. He snickered as he kissed her. If only they could see her now. "Every A I get, I get some..._special_ time with you."

"No." She felt disgusted. She couldn't believe he asked her to do something like that.

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, please?" he said, still rolling her body against his erection. He's really stiff and he's pulsating right now. His cock was practically inside of her if the material of her jeans weren't so thick.

She shook her head furiously. "No, I'm not selling my body to you." She jumped off of him and stormed off. Cassie was infuriated and hurt - she didn't even take her things. She just wanted to leave.

He ran after her. "Cass, you're overreacting."

She pulled away from him. "I'm overreacting?" she raised her voice. "You're telling me to sell myself to you as if I'm some prostitute! You think since we're together that you have the right to control me and get what you want - I thought you were different, Jason," her voice was soft.

He shook his head. He swallowed hard. He didn't know how much she was hurt by it. "Cassie it's not that-

"Then what?"

"I'm not used to it," he sighed. He didn't expect those words to come out.

"Used to what?"

"Being with someone and not...you know...and not having...you know...by now," he put his hands in his pockets."It feels that...you don't care or feel the same about me but I know you like me but...we're not...having...it...and having sex, it means that you love someone. And I do love you but you don't want to have sex with me and it just makes me feel that you don't love me but I know you do - but-but I don't know ...and it makes me feel...it makes me feel...I don't know what I'm feeling," he breathed.

Her eyes lowered. She understood now why he was the way he was. He spent his life being exposed to something dark. Sad. Spent his years being alone. Unwanted. Misunderstood. Abandoned. And when he felt something physical - something he could touch, it made him feel something for once. That something was real. She remembered him asking her to engage in intercourse with him on day one when they realized they had something in common. He was so excited, so eager to find someone. He wanted to touch her, to hold on to her. He wanted to have something for once instead of having it slip from his fingers. "I do care for you and I...love you too but I want to make sure that I do. I don't want to say something and take it back and I don't want to get hurt. And love isn't sex. Sex isn't love." She wished she could say more about it but she didn't know what else to say. Love, it was a difficult topic. Not even her mother could explain the concept and its meaning.

"What is love?"

"I don't know."

* * *

He ended up passing all of his classes with B's and one A.

She let him touch her.

Let him have her.

Jason worked so hard for his grades, without any deals. He deserved something at least after months of studying and staying up late to study.

He took her to his room the night he showed her his final grades. Took her by the hand, and led her. But when he turned on the lights to his room, he broke. His room was cluttered and he couldn't allow that. It was sort of weird for him to say but he wanted to give her the best experience. He grew up in a bad environment and he was exposed to abuse and rape and he never wanted to do that to a girl. Especially her. Jason tossed everything aside and smoothed out the wrinkles of his sheets. Five star hotel corners and everything. He wanted it to be perfect. She was going to lay there and it was going to hurt her really bad and he wanted to make her comfortable as possible. He took her by the hand and led her to the mattress, gesturing for her to lay down. "I'm sorry that it's probably not the place you imagined being..." he dragged off. "But I hope it's okay."

She nodded, assuring him. "It's okay."

He stood there, watching her lay down on the bed. Fear surfaces to his mind and his senses heightened. He realized then that he doesn't know what to do. He wants to be gentle - but not too gentle that she would be bored - he wants to rough but not too rough that it was considered abuse. Past girls, he didn't care about them but this wasn't any stranger in his bed. It was Cassie and she was the only person he cared for and trusted and he doesn't know how to approach her - in that way.

He laid himself right beside her, slowly going on top of her.

They're kissing each other, their fingers in each other's hair.

He realizes.

That she's his first girlfriend.

And it scares him.

No one wanted him. He had slept with countless girls but they were nothing serious - they were easy girls, confused girls, prostitutes, but she wasn't. And she and their relationship, they were serious. And he wants to - he desperately wants to make things perfect. Because he loves her - or he thinks so. He doesn't know - he's never been in love and that scares him. He stopped and stared at her. "I'm...nervous," he admitted. He never felt this way before in bed. But he never cared for someone so much before. He doesn't want to do something that she would regret and he doesn't want to hurt her.

"We don't have to do this," she whispered, touching his hair. "It doesn't mean a thing if we do or not-

"Because you love me?" he moved away from her and laid beside her. He was facing her so he could see her face.

She nodded.

He smiled. "I love you."

They ended up falling asleep together. Just that. Nothing else. Just sleep. In his arms. She was curled into a slight ball but he held her, locked his hands around her and kept himself close to her. Feel. He could feel something. It was the first time in months since he was revived that he could sleep in peace.

* * *

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: This is how I imagined their relationship (mentally and sexually) to be, difficult. Like in the comics I'm pretty sure Jason never really had a love interest (there's some hinted of an interest for him in New 52 but I don't feel it) and like with Jason's past life, he's trying to make things right now and he doesn't know how to approach Cassie. He wants to be good to her but also give her passion but doesn't know how.  
**

**There will be a third chapter soon and it's the final chapter of the story for sure. The third chapter is also a requested Sweetest Friend oneshot that fitted with it. It was requested by theallysonwonderland.  
**

**By the way if you guys should check out theallysonwonderland's work called "New Life"**

**:D**

**Please review**


	3. His Girl

**A/N: Requested oneshot for the allyson wonderland. BTW this is so far my favorite piece of fanfiction that I've written. For a long time my favorite writing was my wonderwing fic, "Forbidden."**

**This chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter.**

* * *

**His Girl  
**

* * *

He had to admit, it was pretty fucking good. Okay, maybe more than that. There's this damn little smile on his face - as if he's some loser that had sex for the first time. And _believe_ him, it's definitely not his first time. She's there, next to him and she's using one of his stretched out arms as a pillow. His fingers are kind of stroking her - okay not kind of but they are. "You were pretty good," he smirked to himself, giving her a wet kiss on the side of her neck. It's nothing affectionate - maybe it was. He doesn't do the whole 'affection' thing but he does without thinking with her.

She laughed, brushing him off. She wiped the saliva from her skin and gathered more of the blanket to cover herself. She's clutching on to it tightly because if she wasn't, she would be exposed.

He snickered to himself. "Why do you cover yourself? I already saw everything and I mean _everything_."

Her cheeks reddened from memory of him staring at her for five minutes with as smirk. He wasn't much of a help either. He kept gawking at her and teasing her.

"Maybe...maybe..." there was a wicked smile forming on his face.""You will feel comfortable if we do it again. You were good but there's nothing wrong with more practice.

"You said girls were supposed to lay down and do do nothing."

"For first timers," he said simply, still trying to pull the blanket from her. "The rest of the times," his voice was low. He was smiling crookedly and he was on top of her now, trying to get the stupid blanket so they can have sex again. He really wants to get her to ride him - and _he_ knows he can convince her. He likes dominating girls but there's something about letting a girl takeover - and watching their breasts move up and down."The rest of the times...you're supposed to...how about I'll show you?" he growled in a predator manner.

She frowned, her eyes disconnecting from him.

Damn. Damn it. He hated when she gives him that look - it made him feel guilty. He quickly got off of her and laid next to her, two inches apart. "Or we could just lay here and do the cuddle crap if you want." Jason knew he must have really cared for her but he doesn't do that crap. He's giving her a kiss - a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You're so _romantic_," she teased. She wished he would be a little bit more romantic and sentimental but at least he was trying.

He smirked and gave her his signature wink. "The best." Cassie laughed and moved closer to him. He automatically wrapped her with his arms. She's close to him - her hair tickling his bare chest - her breathing warming his skin - he kind of...he kind of likes it. The cuddling. It isn't _that_ bad. "Hey what do you know? Cuddling isn't that bad. It's not good but it isn't that _bad."_ He looks over her and she's blushing and she has this sweet expression on her face. She was so cute. Damn it. Damn it because it's making him blush and Jason Todd doesn't blush.

The phone rang.

Her cellphone.

He tightened his grip on her.

"Jason," she said. "Jason, my phone - it's ringing, let me go."

"No."

"Jason, come on," she breathed.

He kept his hold on her. "No."

"It might be important."

He's kissing her now, trying to distract her.

"Please?" she's giving him that look again.

Damn it. He hated this stupid soft side he had for her. "Fine," he bit the word and let go of her in an instant. He watches her. He watches her search for her phone. She's draped completely with the blanket, holding it possessively. He's laying in his bed, staring at her. "Man," he said coolly with a smug. "You have a nice ass."

Her ears and cheeks became red but she ignored him. She covered her chest with one arm and the other arm, she answered the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Hey Irene! What's up- oh really? It's been moved?"

He frowned. He doesn't know what's going on in that phone conversation but he knows it's not good.

"Kay, bye. Thank you," she said, putting her cellphone down.

"Who was that?"

"My friend from my school called and she said that Mr. Lim moved the test to tomorrow."

"Oh," he shrugged. "Come on go back to bed -hey what are you doing?"

"I have to study. The test was supposed to be on Monday but it's tomorrow now, Friday. That takes away three days from my studying." She was putting her clothes on to his dismay. "I want to get an A-

"Can't you just fail with a B and come back to bed?" he frowned.

She laughed. "You know the answer. If I get anything lower than an A minus my mom would kill me."

"But we just had sex for the first time and I want us to be near each other and relaxing or...continuing where we left off. Come on," he coaxed. Honestly he doesn't care about her grades because either way she would do fine because she's smart.

"That has to wait," she put on her long sleeved shirt.

"No-

She threw the blanket at him.

"Come on Cass - Cass no- Cass-

He cut himself off, seeing her sit down in her chair. She's scooting closer to the desk and she's opening her dratted textbook. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. He knows there's no way he can convince her. Jason snatched the pillow underneath him and put it to his face. He clutched it and screamed into the pillow to release his anger. "My girlfriend's such a nerd!" he screamed through the pillow.

"You're being silly," she said calmly. Ridiculous. Childish. He's like a child that wants all her attention. She doesn't bother to turn around and watch him throw a fit. "That's kind of a good thing because then you'll have me for the whole weekend."

Jason stopped screaming, hearing her last few words. "Fine," he muttered. He knows that there's no way he can change her mind jumped off the bed and sat next to her, watching her study.

"Jason put on some clothes."

"Why? We're not going to have sex anyway so what does it matter if I'm naked or not?"

She blew the hair from her face and sighed. "Jason-

"Does _it_ distract you?" he grinned. "I can't blame you. It is b-

"At least put on your boxers," she said sternly.

"Fine," he bit his lip. Man. He's going to kill the messenger and the teacher that ruined his time. He pulled on his boxers and wrapped himself with the blanket and sat next to her.

"Thank you," she kissed him.

"I'll help you study then. You _so_ owe me some sexy times this weekend, Babe," he nuzzled her neck, getting to that spot that made her giggle.

* * *

He picked her up the next day from school and decides to take her to a diner for an award. The tests were multiple choice bubbles so they were graded during lunch and she found out she got a perfect score. So, being the _wonderful, kind, considerate boyfriend_ he is (cough) (cough) he decides to treat her some food before they spend the night...together. If you know what he meant.

"So..." he put his arm around her. They're given two menus but they're sharing one. And she's sitting right beside him. "What do you want?"

"Mm...I think I'll get the garden burger and hash brown omelet," she lightly nibbled his ear for only a moment. "You?"

They aren't the couple that shares food. Personally that's stupid to him. "I'll get the steak with two eggs and bacon."

"Kay," she said, snuggling closer to him.

He kissed the top of her head. She's really cute like this - when she's being the lovey dovey girlfriend. "Are we going to have some fun tonight?" he asked.

"Mm...I'll let you figure that out," she was groping him there - the crouch area of his pants. Low key.

"How about we order to go?" he didn't suppress his moan. She stopped touching him. "Cass? Hey Cass?"

She wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Cass? What's wrong-

She was looking at someone. It was a guy. And he was from a distance, on a stool, not a booth. He was with a group of people and he has hand around a girl. The guy looked to be Cassie's age - maybe a year older and he had blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked to be the popular jock type.

Jason's face fell. She's looking at him - the boy. He couldn't help but to feel jealous. Jason focused his attention on her - she was absorbed with the boy. Her eyes are full of sadness and want. "Do you like him?" he said almost quietly. He wants to scream at her but he wasn't angry. He was...sad.

"No," she turned away and stared at the table.

"Then why are you looking at him?"

"I don't like him anymore I mean...He was...my boyfriend."

He swallowed. The thought never occurred to him of Cassie having a boyfriend before him."Oh."

"Me and Tristan...it didn't...it didn't work out," she could barely make out her words.

"What happened?"

"He only wanted to have sex with me. I didn't want to so he broke up with me," her eyes lowered.

Jason swallowed hard. He couldn't help but to feel guilty for trying to pressure her months ago. He kissed her cheek feebly. "You know...you know I'm not like that."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I know."

"Do you...do you want to go somewhere else?" he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah - if it's not too much troub-

"It's not," he laughed, kissing her. "Go to the car okay?" he tossed her the car keys to his car. "I have to pay for the drinks."

She nodded.

He paid and he waited until he was sure that she was in the car. Jason's eyes locked on to Tristan. His eyes narrowed. "Hey!" he screamed, getting Tristan's attention. His hands tightened into fists. "This is for being an asshole!" Jason punched him.

The others - they were holding Jason down but he broke from the hold. He beat down Tristan's friends and then attacked him. To the ground. Punching the bastard to the ground. Jason snickered. This guy was such a wuss for the jock type. He managed to punch Jason once but Jason didn't feel it. What a fucking priss. Why did Cassie even see in this guy? He was a fucking marshmallow. "This is for my girlfriend, Cassie," Jason screamed, getting up from the ground. "If you ever hurt her again I won't hold back," he gritted his teeth.

* * *

His clothes are disheveled and his hair is slightly out of place - or more than usual. "What happened?" she asked, watching him put on his seat belt. "You were gone for a long time." He smirked with pride. Honestly he has a smirk of a homicidal killer. "Oh no, Jason," she breathed as the car started to move. "You didn't."

"I had to," he said, laughing to himself.

"Jason, you shouldn't. It's wrong-

"I couldn't help it," he gritted his teeth. Cassie gripped his wrist, trying to calm him down. "No one hurts my girl and gets away with it. I should've let him be and left him to suffer for making the biggest mistake of breaking up with you."

She couldn't help but to blush. "I hate when you're being sweet after doing something wrong."

"Am I still in trouble?" he pouted at her instead of focusing on the road.

"Yes but later," Cassie kissed him.

"Well you're still in trouble."

"How am I in trouble?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me about your ex boyfriend - do you have any others besides him?"

She laughed. Jason was so easily jealous. Since day one since she knew him. "No, just him."

"You're my only girlfriend, you know?"

"I know," she nodded, oblivious to where he was going with this. "You told me that many times."

"Well I thought I was your only boyfriend...and...yeah."

"But you had other girls in your life."

"But they mean nothing to me." He parked his car off to the side of the streets to grab her by the face and slammed his lips to hers. "I plan for you to be my only girlfriend."

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: so like in October/November I'm going to make a full on fic of these two. It's going to be action/adventure/romance. It'll have to do something with finding the Joker. **

**Please review.**


End file.
